


Story List

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Gravity Falls, Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, M/M, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: A list of stories that I haven't had the chance to add here since I was without my laptop for about a month:Peaceful Waters - Sea Grunks bonding late at night.Imitation - Dipper takes after Ford in more ways than one, thanks to his sister Mabel.A Helping Hand - Fiddleford finds someone who understands his anxiety for the first time.Clingy Partner - Stanford finds himself friends with quite the cuddlebug.Winter Nights - Stanford learns that a night by the fire and a friend is much better than research anytime.Rainy Regret - The rain always makes him remember the things he has lost.Special Day - The Stan twins remember their birthday with a mix of emotions as the years passed.Sleepless - Ford can't sleep, and his twin seems to be the only one who can help.Come To Me- Gillian can't sleep, not since she could have lost Cal.An Enigma - The Riddler thinks about his life.





	Story List

**Author's Note:**

> As stated above, this is a list of stuff I've posted to tumblr because the mobile site for Deviantart is kinda a pain.
> 
> I don't own any of those lovelies --> Disney XD/Alex Hirsch - DC Comics - FOX
> 
> Enjoy! 

Hi everyone! So, I've been without a laptop for the last couple of weeks because my baby was having some internal troubles, but now that she's back I can start posting more! Now, I've put a few stories on tumblr because it has the easiest mobile format, and I figure I will complie them all for you guys to enjoy!

GRAVITY FALLS

Peaceful Waters (Sea Grunks) --> [transformersg1fan271.tumblr.co…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://transformersg1fan271.tumblr.com/post/163663642552/peaceful-waters-ford-and-stan)

Imitation (Stanford and Dipper Pines) --> [transformersg1fan271.tumblr.co…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://transformersg1fan271.tumblr.com/post/163598370132/imitation-stanford-and-dipper-pines)

A Helping Hand (FiddAuthor) --> [transformersg1fan271.tumblr.co…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://transformersg1fan271.tumblr.com/post/163472348077/a-helping-hand-fiddauthor)

Clingy Partner (FiddAuthor) --> [transformersg1fan271.tumblr.co…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://transformersg1fan271.tumblr.com/post/163390553657/clingy-partner-fiddauthor)

Winter Nights (FiddAuthor) --> [transformersg1fan271.tumblr.co…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://transformersg1fan271.tumblr.com/post/163346389917/winter-nights-fiddauthor)

Rainy Regret (Stanford Pines) --> [transformersg1fan271.tumblr.co…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://transformersg1fan271.tumblr.com/post/162538906627/rainy-regret-stanford-pines)

Special Day (Stan and Ford Pines) --> [transformersg1fan271.tumblr.co…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://transformersg1fan271.tumblr.com/post/161894383652/special-day-stan-and-ford-pines)

Sleepless (Stan and Ford Pines) --> [transformersg1fan271.tumblr.co…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://transformersg1fan271.tumblr.com/post/161440546902/sleepless-stan-and-ford-pines)

 

BATMAN

An Enigma (The Riddler) --> [transformersg1fan271.tumblr.co…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://transformersg1fan271.tumblr.com/post/163436199182/an-enigma-the-riddler)

LIE TO ME

Come To Me (Cal Lightman and Julian Foster) --> [transformersg1fan271.tumblr.co…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://transformersg1fan271.tumblr.com/post/163658811967/come-to-me-cal-lightman-and-julian-foster)  
  



End file.
